With regard to a winding machine for a stator of an inner rotor type motor, a servo mechanism of a winding machine which moves a nozzle in triaxial directions is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 10-271774 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1999. The servo mechanism moves in three dimensional directions a nozzle which feeds a wire for winding and precisely controls a position of a wire feeding end of the nozzle, thereby enabling well-ordered winding saving a high space factor.
The traxial servo mechanism is constituted such that each lengthwise, lateral, and vertical movement mechanism is piled one after another. Therefore, a movement mechanism situated at the lowest position has to move other upper movement mechanisms when it moves, whereby its movement becomes slow.
For example, the lengthwise movement mechanism supports the lateral movement mechanism in such a manner that the lateral movement mechanism can move lengthwise, and the lateral movement mechanism supports the vertical movement mechanism in such a manner that the vertical movement mechanism can move lateral. Further, the vertical movement mechanism supports a nozzle section in such a manner that the nozzle section can move vertically, whereby the nozzle section can move three dimensional directions. In this case, however, the lengthwise movement mechanism has to move the lateral movement mechanism and the vertical movement mechanism together with the nozzle section, and the lateral movement mechanism has to move the vertical movement mechanism together with the nozzle section. Therefore, a lengthwise movement of the nozzle caused by the lengthwise movement mechanism and a lateral movement of the nozzle caused by the lateral movement mechanism cannot be high-speed.
It therefore an object of the present invention to enable high precision and high speed winding of a winding machine.